


Workplace Accident

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Broken Bones, Passing Out, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, broken arm, mentioned but not explicit transphobia, workplace mishandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: An unbearable work schedule is only made worse with a terrifying accident. Luckily, Kenny wasn't alone so late at China Wok.(Whumptober Day 12: Broken Bones)(Kenny and Token are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 7





	Workplace Accident

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Broken bones, workplace mishandling, passing out, mentioned but not explicit transphobia

The next day was a little bit better for Kenny. Now that she had that little… gift from Wendy, school was a bit more tolerable. Sure, only like 2 people in the entire school knew, but now she had a little something to affirm herself.

* * *

7pm-2am. Her least favorite shift out of any possible shift. Sure, it meant more time to herself to clean properly and take care of all that jazz, but it also meant the dinner rush, and that’s when people tended to be the nastiest and most impatient.

Sure, she was a janitor there, so she didn’t have to deal with too many inconsiderate customers, but the ones she did have to deal with were pretty scummy.

She normally tried to keep an optimistic outlook on her shifts, but when given something hectic like that, it was hard to stay optimistic.

* * *

Only 3 hours into her shift had passed, and things were surprisingly calm. There was only like 1 rude customer, and even then, they didn’t leave too much of a mess. So far, she had spent most of her time either cleaning the tables after customers or organizing the supplies in the back. 

When the kitchen closed down in the back, she was told by one of the cooks to wipe the kitchen down with bleach. As she went to grab the only bleach jug left, she couldn’t quite grip it and it ended up falling directly on her left arm, which ended up knocking her down too. She hit the ground hard as she fell, her vision going blurry as the pain in her arm became the only sensation that was worth paying attention to.

* * *

Token was having a decent enough meal by himself at City Wok when he heard a thud, followed by what sounded like a jug of bleach falling to the ground.

He thought almost nothing of it until he heard a pained groan.

“Oh, goddamn it. Something’s going on here.”

On that note, Token set down his chopsticks, closing the styrofoam takeout container, and heading towards the back closet.

He opened the door and found Kenny laying on the ground, struggling to get a jug of bleach upright. He rushed over to her and got the jug for her.

“What the hell happened?” Token asked, sitting Kenny up against the wall.

“I had to… they made me… I needed to clean…” Kenny tried to explain, spacing out every 3rd or so word because of the immense pain.

“This is horrible. Tell ya what, I’ll drive you to the hospital, we’ll get this checked out. Ok?”

Kenny weakly nodded in agreement.

* * *

About half-way to the hospital, a sense of panic filled Kenny, and she frantically went under her baggy Naruto shirt and pulled off the bra that Wendy gave her.

“Hey, can you hold on to this for me, please? I’m scared they’ll do a full body check and deny me service if they find that.” Kenny asked anxiously.

“Your arm is broken, they won’t pat you down for that. But if it makes you feel better, just stuff it under the driver’s seat. I’ll take care of it.” Token calmly explained.

As he pulled the car into the parking lot of the hospital, Kenny stuffed the bra under the driver’s seat of the car and stumbled out.

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting room of the ER for about an hour and a half, and Kenny’s pain was getting worse every second they waited. She had honestly tried to fill out the paperwork, but given that the pain was in her dominant arm, it was proving very difficult to focus on anything but the pain.

“McCormick?”

She and Token stood up and started to make their way to the doors when she suddenly grabbed his arm and felt her knees buckle.

“Woah there, Ken. Hang on.”

He grabbed her by the back as she fell backwards. Luckily, the nurse brought in a wheelchair and as they wheeled her back, all Token could do was stand at the doors and wait. 


End file.
